The present invention relates to a self-propelling harvester thresher.
More particularly, it relates to a self-propelling harvester thresher, particularly a caterpillar-driven harvester thresher for rice or the like, with a threshing and separating mechanism which extends transversely to a traveling direction and operates in accordance with an axial flow system, and which also has a sieve device with a transporting bottom, and a transporting device located under a threshing and separating mechanism and transporting a grain-chaff mixture to the transporting bottom of the sieve device.
In the practice, the transporting device which transports the grain-chaff mixture to transporting bottoms in the harvester threshers of the known type are formed as a transporting screw with a relatively great diameter. This transporting screw is located above the transporting bottom with a distance therefrom, and in some cases with arrangement of a further transporting element, such as for example disclosed in the Patent Document Nos. DBP 2,812,655 and 1,938,082. Because of this multi-level arrangement of the individual aggregates and because of the relatively great diameter of the transporting screw, the known harvester threshers are very high. Such a high construction is especially undesirable in small harvester threshers for rice harvesting. In this small harvester thresher its outer dimensions must not exceed the loading size for overseas containers. Complying with this requirement, it has been known to make the aggregates which overlap the container loading height.